1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool guiding device with a base frame and guide rails, which are parallel relative to each other, arranged thereon, on which at least one carriage has a processing tool displaceably linearly guided via a carriage connector by a drive mechanism.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A known tool guiding device, which for example is used in punch presses for producing punched workpieces, requires very exact guidance of, for example, a lower and an upper pressing tool, for which purpose an upper carriage, on which an upper die is received, and a lower carriage, on which a lower die is received, are guided on guide rails of the base frame, for example on at least two and mostly four guide rails extending parallel with respect to each other. The carriages are coupled via respective carriage connectors to an actuating drive mechanism, by which the carriages can be displaced into a predeterminable height position by a control device. For assuring an exact placement of the lower die and the upper die, the guide rails and the adjustment of the carriages by the carriage connectors and the actuating drive must be matched to each other very accurately in order to keep distortions and tool wear as low as possible.